


Turn me on II

by hiiibari



Series: Turn me on [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Animal Instincts, Blow Jobs, F/M, Inkub!Kise, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifter!Aomine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: Aomine patrzy. Skoro chce, niech więc zatem to robi. W końcu Kise lubi, jak na niego patrzą.





	Turn me on II

Otworzył drzwi przepuszczając dziewczynę przodem. Dziewczę uśmiechnęło się do niego ładnie i nieco nieśmiało, a jej niewinność w sposobie bycia działała na niego niczym najlepszy miód. Kise wyszedł za nią, zamykając drzwi klubu i tłumiąc tym samym głośnią muzykę dobiegającą z pomieszczenia.  
Jaśniejące spojrzenie jego towarzyszki sprawiało, że ogarniało go coraz większe podniecenie. Jego inkub działał bez zarzutu – miękki, aksamitny głos, spojrzenia spod rzęs, delikatny, niby przypadkowy dotyk i Kise już wiedział, że dziewczyna jest jego. Uwiedziona i skazana tylko na niego. Już mu nie odmówi. Jej kumulujące się pożądanie oplatało go jak mgliste ramiona, a on tylko je podsycał swoim urokiem inkuba. I choćby nie wiadomo jak niewinna była, już mu nie ucieknie. A dla niego nie było niczego lepszego, niczego rozkoszniejszego i potężniejszego niż życiowa siła kogoś niewinnego. Być może tylko siła istot nieludzkich była w stanie temu dorównać w pewnym stopniu, jednak i tam nigdy nie będzie tej słodyczy i mocy i nie starczy na tak długo.  
Kise rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś podąża krok w krok za nimi, że czyjeś czujne oczy patrzą i śledzą ich. Ale długo się nad tym nie zastanawiał, pora zrobić to, co zamierzał.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho, gdy przycisnął ją do ściany w zaułku między dwoma budynkami. Spłoszone, ale zachęcające spojrzenie skierowało się na niego i nie potrafił już dłużej się powstrzymywać. Jego życie potoczyło się ostatnio tak, że jechał niemal na oparach, dlatego bardzo, ale to bardzo potrzebował tego, co dziewczyna mogła mu dać. I to teraz, natychmiast.   
Pocałował ją gorąco i z finezją, a dziewczyna odpowiedziała ochoczo. Pierwszy strumień jej siły życiowej popłynął do niego, co tylko napędzało jego instynkty by sięgnąć po więcej. Zamruczała w jego usta, gdy uniósł ją, przyciskając mocniej do ściany. Aaach, jakże kochał dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i wyuzdane kobiety chodzące bez majtek. Być może zasłużyła by uwodził ją dłużej, doprowadził do łóżka i inne tego typu rzeczy, o które by się postarał w innych warunkach, ale teraz nie potrafił, zbyt paliło do pragnienie. Ale dziewczyna nie narzekała, z każdym jego ruchem jęczała mu do ucha. Jednak nawet gorący pocałunek nie był w stanie zniwelować uczucia obserwowania. Nie żeby Kise miał z tym jakiś problem, generalnie dla inkuba publiczność była całkiem podniecającym dodatkiem, jednak nie często zdarzało się to na takich nocnych schadzkach jak teraz.   
Oderwał się od ust dziewczyny, która oparła głowę o ścianę jęcząc stłumionym głosem, a Kise spojrzał w bok, czując, jak tylko potężniejsze dreszcze pełzną po jego kręgosłupie. Dwoje lśniących, świecących w mroku oczy wpatrywało się w niego.   
No tak, mógł się domyślić, Aomine nigdy nie należał do subtelnych. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zadziornie, a stojący nieopodal mężczyzna odpowiedział takim samym, tylko po stokroć zwierzęcym uśmiechem. Kise odwrócił twarz do dziewczyny, przywierając do jej ust.   
Chce patrzeć, niech więc patrzy.  
Czuł, jak jego mięśnia prężą się z każdą kroplą życia, jaką z niej wyciągał, jak ta energia krąży w jego własnym ciele. Przytrzymał ją silniej, gdy dziewczyna doszła, pociągając go za sobą. Jej ciało stało się w jego ramionach bezwładne. Zamruczał, gdy jej głowa spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Ostrożnie posadził ją na ziemi, odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy. Niedługo powinna się ocknąć, chyba że wcześniej ktoś ją znajdzie. Musnął dłonią jej policzek. Dała mu naprawdę wiele tego, czego potrzebował. Podniósł się, doprowadzając do porządku i ruszył zmierzyć się ze swoim drugim, małym problemem.  
Aomine opierał się o ścianę, kompletnie zblazowany, kompletnie nieskrępowany własną nagością i podnieconą męskością. Co za typ, że też był zmiennokształtnym, jako inkub sprawdzał by się zdecydowanie lepiej, po prostu minął się z powołaniem.  
\- Czy ja ci przeszkadzam w pracy? – spytał zaczepnie Kise, unosząc brew i odrzucając w tył włosy.  
Uśmieszek Aomine poszerzył się, a jego oczy zabłysły.  
\- Dobra praca, pieprzyć co popadnie – zakpił. – I przeszkadzasz mi, bardzo często w dodatku, jakbyś już zapomniał.  
\- Niektórzy wiedzą, jak się ustawić – zamruczał, stając tuż przed nim, a jego dziki, piżmowy zapach i ciepło oplotło Kise delikatnie. – I do tej pory jakoś nie narzekałeś na własne spóźnienia, podobno na seks zawsze znajdziesz czas. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, mrużąc powieki, pożądanie drażniąco spływało po jego kręgosłupie. Aomine aż emanował żądzą, pragnieniem i dziką siłą.  
Aomine przechylił głowę na bok przyglądając się Kise z szerokim uśmiechem. Cholerny inkub, któremu naprawdę ciężko było się oprzeć. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy dopiero poruchał, gdy cała jego istota jaśniała życiową siłą i działała na innych jak wabik. Te jego cholerne oczy nabierały takiego wyrazu, że trzeba było wielkiej siły woli, by wyrwać się spod jego uroku i nie dać się mu prowadzić za nos. Kise tylko na pozór wydawał się niegroźny. W rzeczywistość potrafił robić co chciał z istotami żywymi, a i nawet na tych drugich potrafił całkiem nieźle działać.  
\- Wstydził byś się – zamruczał Kise z przewrotnym uśmiechem, palcami muskając jego sterczącą męskość.  
\- Powiedział gość, który właśnie skończył stukać publicznie pannę – parsknął ironicznym śmiechem  
\- Ja to co innego, lubię jak na mnie patrzą – wyszeptał w jego usta, patrząc na niego z na wpółprzymkniętymi oczami, które sprawiały, że ciarki wędrowały po ciele Aomine.  
\- Ja też to lubię – zamruczał, pochylając się i musnął jego wargi językiem. Dłoń Kise spoczęła na jego karku, a jego dotyk jak zawsze palił w skórę potęgując pragnienie.  
\- Przyszedłeś tu gadać? – Pchnął go delikatnie na ścianę.  
\- To ty się obijasz – zauważył, przyciągając go bliżej.  
Pocałunek był silny i gorący, zupełnie inny od tych niedawnych; Aomine zawsze całował jak posiadacz. Kise lubił tę dawkę brutalizmu jaka zawsze się między nich wkradała. Aomine nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie kierowała nim brawura, siła i instynkty. Przepisowy przykład zmiennokształtnego. A Kise tu lubił, dlatego Aomine był jedną z nielicznych osób, z którymi bywał dość regularnie.   
Osunął się na kolana, a Aomine westchnął, łapiąc niezbyt delikatnie za jego włosy.  
Być może wiele od niego nie był w stanie dostać, Daiki był zawsze więcej niż chętny, a do tego do świętych nie należał, ale gdy Kise pozwalał sobie na subtelne uwodzenia tego dzikusa, a on szedł za nim jak po sznurku, siła, którą dostawał, była naprawdę niesamowita.  
Podniósł się, przesuwając dłonią po śliskim członku i pocałował go, pozwalając, by Aomine na moment przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Oderwał się od niego i musnął jego ucho wsuwając tam język.  
\- To za przeszkadzanie – zamruczał i nim Aomine cokolwiek uczynił odstąpił od niego, uśmiechają się szeroko i szelmowsko, pospiesznie wychodząc na ulicę. Grupka osób idąca tamtędy tylko ułatwiła mu ewakuację, bo gdyby było inaczej, Daiki już by przy nim był. Ale i tak Kise doskonale wiedział, że Aomine mu tego nie przepuści, był więcej niż pewien, że pantera skrada się za nim krok w krok i tylko czeka na okazję, by się na niego rzucić. I Kise bynajmniej nie zamierzał ukrywać, że szalenie na to czeka.


End file.
